gurrenlagannfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyoh Bachika
Kiyoh Littner (キヨウ・リットナー, Kiyō Rittonā?) (born Kiyoh Bachika (キヨウ・バチカ, Kiyō Bachika?)) is the oldest of Kittan’s three younger sisters. In Episode 6, when fighting her way out of an enemy Gunmen, she is shown to possess good combat ability. She was helping out in Dai-Gurren's control room until Episode 13, when she starts aiding in the front lines, piloting Dayakka's Dayakkaiser Gunmen, which she begins to use when Dayakka begins to command aboard Dai-Gurren. History Sometime before, Kiyoh and the rest of the Black Siblings fled their village after it was destroyed. The siblings then decided to hunt beastmen and to rid the surface of them. Plot Beastmen War Arc When Simon and Kamina are training, the Black Siblings falsely believe Simon is being attacked and rush to his aid. Kamina steps out of Gurren after it gets knocked down and meets them. Kiyoh, along with the other females, go hunting and find a strange, furry creature. When they take it back, it turns out to be a Beastmen with 16 faces. The beastmen attacks the gang in its Gunmen and Kiyoh and the other siblings(excluding Kittan) are thought dead when they get buried under rocks. The three are soon revealed to be alive and head off with Kittan. Sometime later, they appear at the Bathhouse, explaining they got lost and separated from Kittan. When the bathhouse turns out to be a Gunmen, Yoko frees them and they mange to get away with Kittan. Viral attacks but gives them time to get dressed. Kamina and Viral battle when the rest of the gang is attacked by Gunmen. Kittan saved them in his Gunmen and they watch Gurren Lagann take down Dai Gunzar. When the rest of the group goes off to fight, they stay behind to keep the place safe. They soon learn of Kamina's death and become depressed,except for Kiyoh who decides to pilot a Gunmen. Before she takes over as a Gunmen pilot,she works in the bottom command room before it gets destroyed. She soon takes the Dayakkaiser and goes out of help. During the battle of Tepplin, she and the rest of the gang fight of the main army while Simon deals with Lordgenome. After his death,she appears with he others, cheering for Simon Before Anti-Spiral War Arc Sometime after the fall of Tepplin, Kiyoh marries Dayakka. Soon after, she becomes pregnant. Anti-Spiral War Arc When Nia drops by her house, Kiyoh and Kiyal soon learn that Simon proposed to her. When she explains why she said no, Kiyoh sets her straight and encourages her to say yes. Later that day, Kiyoh gives birth to a girl and the Humanity Annihilation System activates and she stays at the Hospital. When the hospital is attacked, she and the others are forced to flee to the Arc Gurren. While there,they witness the space battle and feel worried but when Gurren Lagann arrives, she calms down and smiles. She stays on earth and later appears when the Anti-Spiral's Grand Zamboa moves to attack earth. Dayakka attacks it yelling "My wife is the best in the Universe", which causes her to blush. She later appears at Simon's wedding and becomes shocked by Nia's disappearance. Manga In the manga she, Kittan Bachika, and her other sisters appear earlier in the story (during Team Gurren's time in Littner Village) and explains to Simon that their home village, Bachika, was destroyed by Viral. ru:Киён Бачика Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans